The binding of nucleic acids, especially DNA, to surfaces has been reported many times in the scientific literature. Binding may be accomplished either through non-specific electrostatic or hydrophobic means, or through formation of covalent bonds to the terminus of the nucleic acid.
Covalent bonding of nucleic acids to surfaces is generally preferred, as it specifically orients the nucleic acids in a given manner. The bonded nucleic acids may be used for hybridization experiments when contacted with other nucleic acids in solution.
Traditionally, glass has been used as the substrate for binding nucleic acids. The glass is heated in order to produce slides or beads. During heating, impurities tend to migrate towards the surface of the material, reducing the surface area available for binding nucleic acids.
Electrostatic interactions between the nucleic acids and the surface result in a fraction of the nucleic acids becoming nonspecifically bound to the surface. This may result in nucleic acids “laying down” or orienting themselves parallel to the surface, rather than being perpendicular to the surface. This orientation reduces or eliminates the ability of the bound nucleic acid to interact with other nucleic acids in solution, and additionally may result in the blockage of other covalent bonding sites on the surface.
There exists a need for improved materials for the preparation of nucleic acids bound to surfaces, and methods to improve the specific covalent bonding of nucleic acids to surfaces.